


I Promise...

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [54]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, I’m sorry, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Once upon a time, Yang Xiao Long was cursed by a man named Adam Taurus to forever walk the earth search for the reincarnated soul of her first love.But what he had never accounted for was the fact two souls in love defy impossibility and are destined to find each other again and again and again...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	I Promise...

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr;
> 
> “I recently heard this song titled "An immortal falls in love with the same soul, over and over again // Original Song by Reinaeiry" on YouTube and thought of the bees T^T <3 Maybe a story based on this if you have time?”

“It was a short one this time around… wasn’t it?”

“Yes, my love. I’m afraid it was.” Yang’s voice trembles as she lays down beside her sickly wife, still so young, staring into the amber eyes that remained the same, lifetime after lifetime. She smiles, even as tears spill from her eyes, and pulls her beloved closer to her, her breath catching in her throat as the Princess curls her hands weakly around her jaw and pulls her in to press their foreheads together. Her touch is weaker than it used to be, unable to drag Yang down as much as she used to love doing, delighting in the laugh that Yang would let out when their noses bumped. So Yang goes willingly, purposely bumping her nose against her love’s and trying to force a laugh. “But it doesn’t change a thing; I love you now, just as I’ve loved you before and I’ll love you again when I find you once more.”

“You- you always find me.” Her beloved breathes out, her voice crackling and breaking under the weight of her illness. Her face is pale and her eyes dull. The cat ears sitting atop her head lay flat against her head, as though suffering from a pain that Yang cannot see. “Even though- even though I always leave you. How do you stand it? How- how can you love me when I hurt you in every lifetime that I have? How- why don’t you hate me, Yang?”

“Darling…” Yang breathes, her voice breaking and her chest burning as her wife stares up at her forlornly, a heartbreaking sense of self-loathing dancing in her eyes. “It is  _ not _ your fault. I cannot control my immortality, just as you cannot control when death takes you. I know what I’m doing each time that I find you. I know that I’m handing my heart over to you and I know that it will break at the end of each of your lives. But from the very first lifetime that I met you in, from the first time that I fell in love with you… I knew that my heart would  _ always  _ be yours to break and so… I give it willingly each and every time.”

“It  _ is  _ my fault. I- the memories of my past lives… they’re foggy but I know- I know that you were cursed because of me.” The Princess whimpers, her body trembling as tears begin to spill down her beautiful face. “He- he cursed you out of jealousy. How is that  _ not _ my fault?”

“It was his own doing, not yours.” Yang whispers fiercely, raising her hand to cup her love’s jaw tenderly, her thumb gently brushing away her tears as she nuzzles weakly into her touch. “You have never been at fault, my love. The only thing that you’re guilty of is being so undeniably loveable and worthy, wonderful and insufferably beautiful that I can’t resist your charm.”

Her love laughs, weak and broken as they brush their noses together, nuzzling into each other’s skin as tears stain their cheeks and fall to the bedsheets beneath them.

“My relentless flirt.” Her wife says through a rattling breath, coughing into her hand, her shoulders jerking painfully with the movement. “What will you do when I die?”

“I’ll do what I do every time you die; travel and help people and try to find you again.” Yang murmurs, her heart twisting violently as her love nestles her head beneath her chin, the fur of her ears tickling Yang’s jaw. 

“I’m scared to leave you. I- I don’t want to make you suffer. I don’t- I don’t want you to think of me and feel pain.”

“I do. That’s inevitable. It happens time and time again… but loving you and being loved by you is worth the effort and grief that comes from this. Even when my life hits pause until you return to me.” Yang says softly as she begins to play with her love’s hair in that way she knows she likes. “Can I tell you something?”

“Al-always, my darling.”

“Sometimes, after you die… I’ll look into a mirror and I still see your face looking over my shoulder.” Yang whispers softly into her hair, pausing to kiss her tenderly between her cat ears and smiling sadly when she lets out a soft, melancholic hum. “I think of you and how much you always love me and it makes my heart race so fast that I feel alive again.”

“Tell- tell me more.” She mutters into Yang’s chest, her voice weaker now, her body trembling with cold that Yang doesn’t feel.

She’ll be gone soon… so Yang pulls the blankets up around their shoulders and holds her a little closer… and she honours her request.

“Whenever it rains… I’ll go out and stand in it. Or maybe I’ll dance in it… because it feels  _ just  _ like the sound of your beautiful voice.” Yang looks down at her and watches her, mapping out every feature that she can. “I’ll be comforted by the morning dew under my feet in the early mornings whenever I step foot outside. Do you know why?”

“No. Tell me?”

“Because the sunrise reminds me of your gorgeous eyes. It reminds me of the warmth you make me feel, my love, whenever you look at me.” Yang says quietly, swallowing thickly as Blake looks up at her, her eyes growing more and more distant by the minute. “And I’ll find you, over and over again. I’ll love every version of you that I meet. And I’m comforted by the knowledge that you’re never truly gone when I carry a piece of you in my heart.”

“You’ll find me again… right?”

She sounds so weak now. So close to their final goodbye. So Yang leans down to kiss her gently, closing her eyes as her wife’s breath shudders against her mouth in a shaky exhale and she pulls back to press their foreheads together, letting her see her eyes as she begins to fade away.

“I promise. I’ll always find you, again and again, my love. And I’ll lose you every time.” Yang wants to close her eyes, to let herself cry… but she doesn’t. She knows how much her beloved adores her eyes, how important it is for her to gaze into them as she leaves this mortal coil… so she keeps them open just for her. “But, darling… each time I swear to you… I’ll hold close to me until you fade from my arms peacefully.”

“Yang…” Blake’s voice is a gravelly rasp, as though struggling to hold on for just one more moment with her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my love, my beauty, my Belle. Forever and always, in this life and the next.” Yang says with a trembling voice. “It’s okay now. You can let go.”

And thus, the light in her Belle’s eyes finally fades away and Yang gently closes her eyes as her wife passes on peacefully. With trembling hands… she takes her wife’s ring from her hand and puts it to the side, just waiting to be put upon a golden chain, just as they had agreed.

With her love gone… Yang’s eternal life hits pause and her sobs ring out through their cold and empty home, her very soul burning as it’s mate leaves her behind once more.

* * *

“Mind if I sit here?”

Blake blinks at her laptop and grunts irritably, gesturing vaguely with her hand for the woman to sit down. 

“Thanks. It’s always hard to…  _ find…  _ a perfect place to stay, y’know?”

Blake’s hands freeze over her keyboard and, for some unexplainable reason, a lump forms in her throat. That voice… there’s something about it that sounds so familiar to Blake. It feels like an echo of something familiar, not unlike how she would shout into the family hallway just to hear her voice echo back to her. Slowly, as though helplessly drawn to, she looks up at the stranger and stifles a gasp in her throat at the woman sitting before her with her coffee. 

She’s  _ beautiful.  _ Other worldly, even. A leather biker’s jacket is worn over an orange tank top and a necklace sits around her neck with a golden ring attached to it. Her jaw line is sharp, though her smile is gentle and warm. Long blonde hair frames her face and something deep inside her soul tells her that it’s as soft as it looks. But it’s the woman’s eyes that attract her attention; a beautiful and kind lilac that draw a Blake in and leaves her feeling breathless.

She knows those eyes. She doesn’t know  _ how _ … but she  _ knows those eyes. _

“Hello.” Blake breathes, closing her laptop as the stranger leans her arms on the tabletop in between them. Blake feels her black cat ears tilt forward, giving away her intrigue, though she can’t bring herself to care. Shyly, she tucks her hair behind her ear and offers the woman a smile that feels strangely fond considering that they’ve never met before. “Um… I’m sorry. I just- this is going to sound insane but… have we met before? I- I swear that I know you…  _ somehow.” _

Her stranger laughs, a beautiful sound that settles deep within her chest and makes her very heart sing with joy. “Well… not in this lifetime. Not yet.”

_ This lifetime… _

Blake feels her lips curl into a coy smile and she leans forward to rest her chin on the back of one of her hands delicately as she arches a single brow at her stranger. “Not yet, huh? Then let’s change that. My name is Blake Belladonna.”

Her stranger’s eyes light up with mirth and another laugh bubbles up from her throat, as though feeling greatly amused by an inside joke that Blake hopes to one day understand.

“Well, Blake Belladonna… my name’s Yang Xiao Long. Can I buy you another tea?”

“Um… sure. How… did you know I only drink tea?” Blake asks, fully aware that she should feel concern. But there’s something deep within her that feels nothing but comfort and safety as she meets Yang’s eyes. Something tells her that this woman is safe. That she can trust her… so she does.

“You’ll see.” Yang says softly, her expression gentling as she takes Blake in with a strangely tender smile. “I promise.”

_ I promise. _

Blake watches as Yang stands and walks towards the front of the coffee shop and she can’t help but feel strangely bubbly and giddy. 

_ I promise.  _

The words… they sound so familiar. They  _ feel  _ familiar, resonating with something deep within her chest and vibrating throughout her entire body. 

_ I promise. _

A promise… maybe it goes far deeper than what the surface shows… and Blake Belladonna can’t help but grin at the…  _ promise…  _ of finding out just how far it goes.

_ I promise... _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... real talk? I gave myself feels while writing this. Yes, I’m that much of a soft bitch that I literally made myself cry while writing this thing xD
> 
> I honestly loved getting to write this request! I don’t usually get to delve into angst like this so it was a really nice change!


End file.
